


Chapter Three: Propel

by i_gaze_at_scully



Series: To Save a Child [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_gaze_at_scully/pseuds/i_gaze_at_scully
Summary: Before Mulder and Scully arrive in San Diego, Emily Sim's fate hangs in the balance of one Mei Ito.





	Chapter Three: Propel

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place before the events of "Christmas Carol," save for the last scene.

SAN DIEGO

DECEMBER 1  


_“–the feeling you get from a Coca Cola classic! You can’t beat the real thing!”_ Mei Ito rolls over and pulls the covers firmly over her head against the jingle.

“ _Goooood morning San Diego! Your local weather report today is brought to you by Jeff Sanders. Jeff?” “Well thanks, Rich. Boy is it is a chilly one this morning! It’s official; December is here and it may be time to break out those sweaters! A brisk 52 degrees toda–”_

With a bone tired sigh, Mei reaches across the bed to slam her radio alarm off. The clock reads 6:04 AM and it’s still dark. She sometimes forgets how much she hates the winter. A quick at-home workout, a shower, a protein bar, and a coffee for the road. Mei balances her lunchbox and coffee mug on her hip, fumbles for her keys in the pocket of her cardigan to lock up her apartment. By the time she arrives at work nearly an hour later, the sun has finally made an appearance. Mei stands outside with her face turned skyward, tries to soak up as much vitamin D as she can, before heading into the lab.

She deposits her things in her locker. “Morning, Mei,” she hears from behind her. She turns and pushes a lock of short, black hair behind her ear.

“Hey Joan, cold today, huh?” She greets her coworker with a passing smile on her way out the door. “Have a good one!” Joan gives her a little wave with her eyes on the book in front of her. 

When she arrives at Dr. Calderon’s office, she notes that the man looks like he’s been here for hours. He greets her without so much as a glance.

“There you are, Mei. I have the data from yesterday’s tests I need digitally filed, and I need it ASAP.” He fumbles a hand across the table blindly, picks up a manilla folder and outstretches it to her. She’s been  on this project for a couple of weeks now, but Calderon outlines it every time.

“Can do, Dr. Calderon. I’ll email you the files ASAP.” She is nonplussed by his manner; at least he called her by her name today. She’s seen him maybe once or twice outside of his office, interacting with patients and families, and is struck by the warmth he emanates with them. 

The part of the building that houses the offices has more windows, so though Mei prefers to be on her feet doing work in the lab, she’s thankful for the view from her cubicle. And the sun. Hours go by slowly as she inputs data, and she’s so in the zone that she startles when a hand claps down on her shoulder.

“Woah, easy there pal, it’s just me.” There’s a laugh in the voice and Mei relaxes, spinning her chair around.

“Eliza, you scared the shit out of me,” she says, her voice dropping to a whisper at _shit_. Eliza shrugs out of the way as Mei bats at her hand, then stretches her spine and pulls her shoulders back.

“I need some air,” Eliza states with a nod to the window. “Want to walk to Earl’s for lunch?”

“God, do I.” Mei forsakes the salad in a tupperware in her locker for the California sun she knows and loves.

\---

Earl’s is crowded, noisy, cozy. Provides perfect coverage for letting loose. 

“Calderon’s such a fucking asshole sometimes, you know?” Eliza says around the sesame chicken in her mouth. “Who gave him the right to shit all over my work?”

“He called me by name today,” Mei chimes in.

“What a concept, basic human courtesy.” Eliza swallows her bite and leans in to Mei. “Keep it on the D.L., but I have half a mind to go to Josh about him.” Mei’s eyebrows shoot up, and she regards her friend skeptically.

“Is that… the best idea?” Calderon’s a jerk, yeah, but going over his head seems like a lot. “Has he done anything I don’t know about?"

“No, not that I can think of, but he’s awful secretive. And the tests he has me run… have you ever seen the anemia patients’ files?” Eliza stabs a few times at her chicken, pushes it around the plate in the sauce.

Mei shakes her head no. “I usually don’t pay the data much mind. There’s too much to file to look into any of it. Why?” 

“Take a look when we get back today. Specifically at Emily Sim–I think her call number is ES0319. Her tests are different than the rest of the patients’, and I’ve asked him about it half a billion times at least, but he always barks at me to do my job. A very _look no further_ argument. Tells me my work’s crap and to focus on that instead of trying to do his job for him. Plus,” Eliza says, waving her skewered chicken near her face, “he just gives me the creeps.”

“Shit!” Mei checks her watch, a swell of anxiety rising as she realizes they’ll be late. “We gotta go!” Throwing some bills on the table, they walk briskly back to the lab together.

\---

It’s dark by the time Mei gets home. _You work too much,_ her mom always says. _How will you have time for a husband? A family?_ Mei chuckles to herself.

She flips the lights on, drops her bag in by the door, and pulls leftover noodles out of the fridge. 8:24 PM--she hurries to the couch to catch Jeopardy. As she sits, her phone rings.

“You made it!” Eliza exclaims when she answers. Mei so enjoys their Jeopardy phone dates. Eliza beats her to the punch every time; woman has almost an encyclopedic knowledge of all things scientific. But tonight Alex Trybek’s asking about history, education, and art. It’s Mei’s time to shine. By the end of the episode, she’s exhausted. 

“I’m fading fast,” she tells her friend. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bright and early,” Eliza responds dryly. The lines goes dead and Mei dumps her Tupperware in the sink. That’s a tomorrow job.

\---

“ _\--the one that saves me. ‘Cause after all, you’re my wonderwall. I said maybe you’re gon--”_  

6:06 AM and it’s already warmer today. Mei watches the sun rise in her rear view mirror and hums along with the radio. She greets Joan and Sasha, tucks away her salad, and knocks on Dr. Calderon’s door. He doesn’t look at her as he hands her the files. But before she can close the door behind her, he stops her.

“Ms. Ito,” he says in a low, serious voice. “Be quick about those files. No pit stops today.” He never looks up from his desk, so she nods for her own benefit.

“Yes sir,” she replies before slipping out, the hair on her arms standing at attention.

Back at her desk, she furiously inputs today’s data, flying through more quickly than normal. Something in his voice told her he meant business. But when she turns a page, ES0319 pops out at her and she pauses. Looking around the office first, she takes a moment to flip through the file. Eliza was right about the tests; Mei can’t even figure out what they have to do with her anemia. And the important information–her hemoglobin, red blood cell count, all that–is missing completely. Her curiosity outweighs the thready pulsing of her heart and she pulls up Emily Sim’s recent file. Or at least, she tries to. The computer comes back with an error message, so she goes back further. Another error message. She searches the name, the call number, the test IDs… nothing. Her palms begin to sweat and she quickly closes the window. She speeds through the rest of the data, finishing before lunch. As soon as noon arrives, she rushes over to Eliza’s wing. 

Her office is all shadows, tinted with California sun. Mei looks through the glass wall, cups her hands around her face to get a better view. Nothing.

“Hey Mei,” she hears from down the hall. Her coworker Sam gives her a small wave and an awkward grin as he walks past her.

“Hi Sam,” Mei hardly whispers. “Sam?” He pauses, turns to face her. “Have you seen Eliza today?” 

His brow furrows and he cocks his head. “Did you not get the memo?” He asks gently. “She’s on medical leave.” Mei’s head spins and suddenly the hall is too bright, and far too quiet.

“Thanks,” she says, forcing a smile. As soon as Sam is out of sight, she begins pacing, shaking her hands out at her side, trying to regulate her breathing. Who sent this memo? Who got it? _Medical leave?_ She runs to the bathroom, Calderon’s words echoing in her ears. _No pit stops today._

Somehow she makes it the rest of the day, throwing tight lipped grins at everyone whose eye contact she can’t evade and bouncing her leg under her desk. She leaves at 5 on the dot, heads straight to Eliza’s apartment. 

Her fist comes down harder than intended on the door, pounding three times. “Eliza?” She calls. Waits a beat. “Eliza?” When her next knocks are met with more silence, she fishes with fumbling fingers for her key.

The dark consumes her. The silence bludgeons her. Her friend’s apartment is completely empty. Mei cannot bring herself to take one more step into the cold abyss. Her hand flies to her mouth, a sharp gasp burning her lungs. A harsh breeze cuts through the living room from a curtainless window and it takes everything Mei has not to scream.

Suddenly, her mind races. Has she been followed? Is she in danger? _What have they done?_ Paranoia runs rampant and she struggles to breathe.

She has never been more alone.

\---

“ _\--other one is flicking a cigarette. What it all comes down to is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet--”_

It isn’t even a conscious choice. There is no fiery resolve, no vengeance plan. Mei wakes up the next morning and follows her regular morning routine. She smiles meekly at Calderon and lowers her chin. She inputs data, compiles files. She subtly makes a copy of Emily Sim’s data and tucks it into her bag. She eats lunch in the cafeteria and stares out into the winter sun. She goes home and puts Jeopardy on while she organizes the envelope of data. She goes to bed, and she does it again. She does it again and again for three weeks. She calls Eliza’s disconnected cell phone every day. 

One day, Calderon grabs her a little roughly by the arm in the empty hall. Tells her _thank you for your efficiency. It means so much to the children._ She nods and mumbles a _my pleasure_ and waits for him to let her go. Seemingly satisfied, he gives her a big grin and holds the door for her. Mei decides that day is the day.

\---

SIM RESIDENCE

 

It’s cold out again, so concealing the envelope in her sweater wasn’t difficult. Raising her hand to ring the bell is another story.

“Be right there!” She hears from inside. _This is the right decision,_ she convinces herself. _This is what Eliza would have done._

A warm smile awaits her when the door opens. A woman--Roberta Sim, Mei supposes--stands tall with a dish towel hung over her shoulder. “Can I help you?” 

“My name is Mei Ito,” she starts, having rehearsed this moment countless times. “I work at Prangen Pharmaceuticals. May I come in?”

_“Mommy? Mommy, will you come play?”_  A small, chipper voice calls from inside. It dawns on Mei that she’s never actually seen Emily Sim. Knows everything about the girl and never seen her face. Roberta’s face pales and she nods vigorously.

“Of course, of course. Come in.”

Mei manages to make it through the conversation without betraying much emotion. Words like _inconsistencies_ , _classified,_ and _incongruous_ roll off her tongue. Even _potentially hazardous._ But when Emily Sim waddles into the room, tears spring to Mei’s eyes. This sweet child with her strawberry blonde bowl cut, the same style Mei had growing up. Her shy, tiny smile. Mei’s company is doing wrong by this child. No more.

“This can’t get back to me,” she urges, standing to leave. “If I were you, though, I would reconsider Emily’s participation in this program.” Addressing Emily, she adds “Be well, little one.” Roberta holds the envelope full of damning evidence in one hand, bounces her wary child on her knee with the other. Mei parts with a smile, a weight lifted.

\--- 

_“--_ _reach out for his hand. Don't ask any questions and don't try to understand. Open up your mind and then open up your heart. ‘Cause I--”_

When Mei wakes, she doesn’t have time to scream. The man is on her before she knows what to do, a plastic bag shoved over her head.

It is 6:07 AM. By 6:57, the rising sun streams into a cold, empty apartment.

\--- 

U.S. SYNDICATE HEADQUARTERS

 

Through a haze of smoke, low whispers abound. The shrill of the phone cuts through, and this time, he answers himself.

“Yes?” His voice is gravelly and unbothered. His cigarette dangles from his mouth.

“We have a problem in San Diego,” the voice on the other end says. “One of the hybrids has pulled out of the study. There seems to have been a leak.”

“A leak?”

“The informants have been neutralized. But we need the subject. She is crucial to the proj–”

“I know what she is,” he snaps. “I don’t think I need to tell you what you have to do.”

“Sir?” 

“Force the parents to see the imperative of their child returning to the study. Or…” He pauses for a long drag. “Perhaps a single parent would see better than two.”

“Understood.” The line goes dead. Smiling amicably at the other men in the room, he puts his cigarette out and heads to the Hoover Building. 

\---

BILL SCULLY RESIDENCE, SAN DIEGO

DECEMBER 21

 

Scully wraps her arms around her very pregnant sister-in-law. Lets herself feel the pang of hurt, disappointment, and somewhere, rage, as she watches her glow with the promise of new life. There are no such promises for Scully.

Her mother is wistful too. The holidays have been hard since they lost Ahab, harder still since Melissa. She hopes, however unrealistically, that this year there will be no tears. 

When the phone rings, Melissa’s voice cuts straight to Scully’s heart.

 

_“Dana… she needs your help. She needs you Dana.”_

 

_“Go to her.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this far, thank you! These are my first ever original characters. I'd love to get feedback on the chapter. I know that Mulder and Scully not making an appearance can be a big turn off for people. I welcome any constructive criticism, things you liked, etc. if you made it this far and have any. Chapter 4 resumes with our dynamic duo.


End file.
